londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 4th March 2007, 13.25pm Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="225"|Name !width="225"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |92 |0 |- |'2nd' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |89 |1 |- |'3rd' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |84 |0 |- |'4th' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |82 |0 |- |'=5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |76 |0 |- |'=5th' |Des McKenzie |Thamesmead Area |76 |0 |- |'7th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |75 |0 |- |'8th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |74 |0 |- |'9th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marsh |73 |0 |- |'10th' |Tony Duckett |Regents Park |71 |0 |- |'11th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |70 |0 |- |'12th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |69 |0 |- |'13th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |68 |0 |- |'14th' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'15th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |65 |0 |- |'=16th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |63 |0 |- |'=16th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |63 |0 |- |'18th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |62 |0 |- |'19th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |61 |0 |- |'20th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |60 |0 |- |'21st' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |59 |0 |- |'22nd' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |56 |0 |- |'23rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |55 |0 |- |'=24th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |52 |0 |- |'=24th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |52 |0 |- |'=24th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Res |52 |0 |- |'27th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |51 |0 |- |'28th' |John Archer |Crossness |48 |0 |- |'29th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |44 |0 |- |'=30th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |43 |0 |- |'=30th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |43 |0 |- |'=32nd' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |42 |0 |- |'=32nd' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |42 |0 |- |'=34th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |40 |0 |- |'=34th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |40 |0 |- |'36th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |38 |0 |- |'=37th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |37 |0 |- |'=37th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock Basin |37 |0 |- |'39th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'=40th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'=40th' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Commom |33 |0 |- |'42nd' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |32 |0 |- |'43rd' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'=44th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |30 |0 |- |'=46th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'=46th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |28 |0 |- |'48th' |Alan Lewis |Thames: Bankside and Blackfriars |24 |0 |- |'49th' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'=50th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |20 |0 |- |'=50th' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |20 |0 |- |'=50th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'53rd' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |17 |0 |- |'=54th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-